This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. To understand the phenomenon of radiation resistance, we have generated several strains of E. coli that were made radiation resistant by repeated adaptation to ionizing radiation. Genomic sequencing and transcriptome analysis show alterations in genes involved in glutamate, putrescine, serine, and glucose transport in the evolved strains. We wish to use FMQ by NMR to measure differences in these strains as compared to the wild-type to elaborate on these previous results.